1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to infant safety seats for use in automobiles, and in particular to a conversion for transforming an infant car seat into a car seat/stroller.
2. Related Art
Infant car seats which are suitable for use as strollers are known. However, these devices have heretofore been complex in nature, have required a difficult conversion from one configuration to the next, and/or have not provided a means for easily and inexpensively transforming a "production" car seat into a car seat/stroller combination. Further, the prior art features allowing an infant car seat to function as a stroller have been obtrusive in nature and have hindered, rather than enhanced, the operation and safety of the seat when used as a car seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,688 to Edwards teaches a stroller with retractable telescoping legs and handles which unlock and fold forward into a position wherein they are interlocked with the retracted legs so that the seat may be placed in an automobile. Two distinct configurations are necessary for operation of the seat in stroller mode and car seat mode, respectively. Operation of the folding and interlocking handles and legs can be difficult, especially where the operator has the additional responsibility of handling the child. Further, the design of the stroller/car seat of Edwards does not lend itself to modification of a production car seat to yield the disclosed device.